syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Washington Park
Washington Park 'is the fourth mission of Syphon Filter and takes place at a park in Washington, DC. It continues from where the Main Subway Line mission left off. Overview Having defeated Mara Aramov in the subway tunnels, Gabe continues his pursuit of Erich Rhoemer and Anton Girdeux, who have advanced into Washington Park and planted several viral devices, which are set to detonate within the hour. With Jenkins' team eliminated, Deputy Director Edward Benton tasks Gabe with assisting CBDC with disarming the devices. Mission Briefing ''08/24 00:45 INCOMING FROM BENTON: Mission Redirect: CBDC has requested direct intervention and assistance. Your new orders are to: locate viral bombs, plant homing beacons, wait for the arrival of CBDC, and provide covering fire. The bombs are set to detonate within the hour. Terrorist resistance is heavy. Agency Intel reports that Anton Girdeux is leading the park operation. Exercise caution. We have lost all communication from Jenkins' team. Opening Cutscene Dialog '''Gabe: "Lian, I'm on my way to the park. Have Benton send a team to pick up Mara Aramov. I left her wounded and unconscious in the Fifth Avenue tunnel, but chances are she's already on the move." Lian: "Copy." Gabe: "And if he hasn't alerted FEMA, he better do it soon. Rhoemer's going to trigger the main viral device whether the government meets his demands." Lian: "I'm already on it. Did you get any information on the operations in the park?" Gabe: "Tell Jenkins the smaller viral bombs are hidden throughout the park. Girdeaux has the main one...." Benton: "Logan, this is Benton. I have a mission redirect. Jenkins' team has been eliminated. I'm putting you on locate and recon." Gabe: "Benton, what's going on?" Benton: "CBDC's getting slaughtered. We need you to track down the viral devices and provide covering fire while CBDC agents come in and disarm them." Gabe: "Copy that. I'll give them cover as long as I can. Lian, how much time until the main device detonates?" Lian: "Less than an hour." Gabe: "Okay, let's do it." Lian: "I've set the pickup frequency for your beacons to niner-four-seven. CBDC is standing by." Walkthrough Locate and disarm four viral bombs There are four bombs hidden throughout the level which will appear as flashing blips on Gabe's radar. All four bombs must be defused within 20 minutes of the start of the mission. Each bomb will take more time to defend than the previous one, and more enemies will appear to attack the later bombs. The bombs can be defused in any order; the sequence indicated here is the most efficient order. Bomb #1 Gabe can find the first viral bomb to the left of the first trail leading north from the park entrance. It is hidden between a group of hedges. Press the Triangle button to place a flashing green beacon on the device; a CBDC agent will arrive shortly after Lian confirms that your beacon is transmitting. Three or four of Rhoemer's men will attack you, but the choke point created by the hedges makes this the easiest bomb to defend. When the bomb is defused and all guards eliminated, Lian will give an "all clear." Bomb #2 Gabe can find the second bomb just north of the first one, on a platform at the base of the large police memorial statue. Lian will inform Gabe that CBDC has a hostage situation in a tennis court deeper within the park and ask for Gabe's help. Place the beacon as before, and protect the CBDC agent who arrives. There will be more resistance this time and guards attacking from all sides. The .45 is recommended here as it provides the best 360-degree coverage and takes enemies down in only a few shots. Bomb #3 The third bomb is in the area west of the police memorial. Gabe must travel through the small tunnel which exits the central area to the west. There is an open area with two guards, leading to a trail guarded by several enemies using night vision rifles. At some point, Gabe will receive a transmission from Lian about a satellite uplink dish hidden somewhere in the park. There are two buildings in the rear of this section. One has the bomb adjacent to it (the other has an M-16 ammo box on the roof). After setting the beacon, wait for the CBDC agent to arrive. This is a tough bomb to defend; it takes much longer than the first two and there are many more enemies to deal with. The .45 or M-16 are the best options here. Bomb #4 The final bomb is located northeast of the police memorial along the path leading to the tennis courts. This one also takes a good deal of time to defuse but is easier to defend. Once it is disarmed, Lian will notify Gabe that all the bombs have been disabled and that he should find Girdeux. Rescue CBDC hostages The path where the final bomb is found will eventually lead to the tennis courts. There will be a guard patrolling near the entrance. Gabe must eliminate him with a silenced weapon to prevent him from alerting the second guard holding the CBDC agents. When he is down, Gabe must then eliminate the second guard; the nightvision rifle is recommended for this. When both enemies are down, Gabe will tell Lian that the hostages are free and that he is back on task. Should you listen to the entire message, another guard will spawn where the CBDC agents are running; if you skip it, you can follow them all the way to the Freedom Memorial and that guard will not spawn. Secure terrorist comm. Array Gabe must follow the trail of the CBDC agents north to an odd structure of blocks. There are four guards nearby to be taken care of. Gabe can then climb the structure to reach the comm. Array and patch Lian into it. Lian will give Gabe the name of Rhomer's trigger man, Jorge Marcos. Once these transmissions are complete, Gabe must continue north to the hedge maze. Eliminate trigger man Marcos There are several guards with shotguns in the hedge maze, along with Marcos, who has a .45 and a flak jacket. It is advised to use the Silenced 9 mm to take enemies out silently as to avoid giving your position away. A head shot is the easiest way to quickly dispatch Marcos. Lian will contact Gabe and inform him that Girdeux is in the Freedom Memorial building just to the north. Reach Freedom Memorial At the north end of the hedge maze, there will be a ramp going down into an open area, which leads to the Freedom Memorial entrance. There are four guards with flak jackets guarding the entrance. Grenades or the M-79 are useful for taking them out quickly. There is 9 mm ammunition to the left of the entrance. When Gabe approaches the entrance door, the screen will fade as the mission ends. Category:Syphon Filter Missions